dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Circe
Background The daughter of Titans Hyperion and Perseis, Circe was born a princess of Colchis in the time of myth. When her husband and subjects betrayed and abandoned her, she killed her husband, Telemachus, and was exiled to the Greek island of Aeaea. traded her soul with the Greek goddess of sorcery, Hecate, for vast magical power to become the immortal avenger of all wronged women. Now considered one of the Olympian goddesses, Circe believes power belongs to those who can wield it and her hatred towards men and the world in general stems from an immortal lifetime of betrayals and rejections from those she loved. Becoming jaded and cynical over the notion of equality, Circe is a creature of lies and deceit who believes magic will one day rule all of reality and leads her army of vicious Bestiamorphs against any who defy her might. Circe despises the "naivety" of the Amazons of Themyscira; who believe in and attempt to spread the notion that people can live together and respect and share power as equals, and devotes her attempts to discredit them whenever possible, particularly their champion; Wonder Woman. Combat Statistics *Circe (Chinatown Cafe) *Circe (Condemned Shipping Office) *Circe (Shadowlands) *Circe (Themyscira: Gates of Tartarus) *Circe (Legends PvP) Involvement *Circe is a playable character for Legends PvP. Heroes *Players learn that Circe is in cahoots with Giganta in order to prepare a spell that would transfer the mind of Giganta into Wonder Girl. *Circe uses her magic to pose as Queen Mera of Atlantis. With Aquaman and the warriors of Atlantis under her control, they begin attacking the streets of Metropolis. As a hero character, you will be tasked with learning what has provoked this attack, and with the assistance of Martian Manhunter, battle Circe to release Aquaman from her control. *At Level 15, Wonder Woman will call on Magic heroes to help her drive off Circe and her Bestiamorphs who are trying to steal magic based exobytes for their own purposes. Circe will turn the hero into a giant blue rhinoceros in an attempt to turn them against Wonder Woman. In retaliation, Wonder Woman will stop the player from being under Circe's control and the heroes will have to stop the the Beastiamorphs from stealing the exobytes while Circe fights Wonder Woman. After the heroes stop the Beastiamorphs, they will team up with Wonder Woman against Circe. Villains *When the players choose the Villainous Magic character in their Character Creation, they will apprentice with Circe and get missions from her. *At Level 3, Circe will first order villains to cast punishing spells to Vanguards and steal 20 of the spell books of several heroes. *At Level 4, Circe will send you to corrupt the souls of the pure-hearted citizens and punish the arrogant citizens. *Circe will send you to the battlefield to assist her Bestiamorphs and Giganta in fighting the Amazon warriors that are trying to rescue Wonder Girl from the power transfer ritual Giganta is performing to finally obtain the powers of an Amazon. *At Level 15, she will call on Magic villains to help her drive off Wonder Woman and the Amazons trying to recover the magic-based exobytes she's collected. *At Level 30, Circe will call villains to help save the magical planes from Brainiac. In the Shadowlands, after helping you drive off Brainiac's forces with Wonder Woman, Circe will turn on her, only to be trapped by her Lasso. Villains will have to defeat Wonder Woman and free Circe. After Wonder Woman is defeated and Circe is freed, Circe will be threatened by villain, who will trap her in the Shadowlands unless she recognizes you as more than a tool. Known Drops Cloak of Lies Trivia *Circe first appeared in Wonder Woman #17 (June 1988) *Circe is voiced by Michelle Forbes. * The concept of Circe's character is simultaneously based on the witch-goddess of the same name in Greek mythology and of the sorceress Medea, also from Greek myth. *Circe's powers can be warded by the herb . *One year after the Infinite Crisis, Circe captured and took the powers of Wonder Woman, Donna Troy and Wonder Girl to become Wonder Woman herself; during her brief tenor she hunted down and infiltrated various trafficking rings and freed over 2,000 women on three different continents, murdering any men that stood in her way. Gallery File:DC_ren_icnChar_Circe_multi.jpg|Rendered Poses File:WPCirce.jpg File:FutureCirceConcept.jpg|Future Circe concept File:FutureCirceConcept2.jpg|Future Circe concept File:Circe2.png File:CirceHall.JPG File:Screen18.png File:CirceComm.png File:Circe_using_her_Magic.jpg File:Talk Screen - Circe.png Circe Gallery Page See also * Bestiamorph Army * Secret Society of Super-Villains External links * }} Wikipedia Category:Villains Category:Bestiamorph Category:Society Category:Wonder Woman Enemies Category:Magic Category:Female